Bite
by XDarkAngelOfLoveX
Summary: She could not contain the gasp of shock that escaped her when she felt a hand on her wrist, pulling her away from her self. Smut, pure smut. B/V Lemon, you have been warned. R&R Please.


**Yes, I am back with another one-shot, and let me just say it's just pure smut. I'm practicing my lemons and this idea just popped into my head. **

**I'm still working on BWTB and the sequel for It Started With a Cookie, but like I said, I had to write this.**

**Vegeta is going to be OOC, but whatever. No one really knows what happens with these two behind closed doors anyway. **

**Anyway, on with the SMUT! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon ball Z and the smexy Vegeta, I just use him for my own jollies. **

A sigh escaped the young heiresses lips as she erased yet another equation from the paper in front of her. Feeling the stiffness in her back, she took her arms and stretched them above her head in an attempt to elevate the pain that formed in her weary muscles. She had been working on this particular project for the last two days, and sadly, it didn't look like it was going to be completed any time soon. She let out another frustrated sigh before turning her attention to the clock hanging on the wall to her left. She moaned in annoyance when she realized it was midnight; where the hell had the time gone? She let her head fall back and she stared into the iridescent lights above her head.

She was too tired for this shit.

Giving in to her sleep-deprived mind, she got up from her computer chair and put her paperwork away in her locking filing cabinet. Once she was sure the cabinet was secured she left her lab, locking the door behind her. Her heels made a soft clicking noise against the white tile floor as she walked down the hallway to the main house of Capsule Corp.

As she opened the door to the living area, her stomach let out a growl that could have rivaled a tigers, and she remembered that she had skipped dinner that day in an attempt to finish her project. Kicking off her shoes by the door and hanging her lab coat on the coat hanger, Bulma made a beeline for the kitchen. Turning on the light, she went right for the giant stainless steel refrigerator her mother had upgraded to a year ago, after their surly Saiyan houseguest had moved in. Even if it was double the capacity of a normal fridge, her mother still had to go to the market every day to make sure it was stocked with enough food to feed the black hole that was Vegeta's stomach.

She found a plate of food that was left over from dinner and stuck it in the microwave. Thank God her mother remembered to feed her, if not she'd probably die of starvation around here. Not that Bulma couldn't cook, she was actually pretty good in her own right (nowhere near her mothers caliber though) it was just that she forgot to eat. As impossible as it sounded if she was busy working on something, a new project or an upgrade to the gravity room, she just forgot that she was hungry.

Then of course, there was Vegeta. If her mother didn't set aside a plate for her when she skipped dinner, there would be no doubt that the Prince would consume every morsel that was left on the dining room table.

As she sat down at the island on one of the barstools to wait for her food to be done, her mind wandered to the Saiyan. She found her self thinking about him a lot lately, and even though it had first annoyed her to no end, it was now almost comforting. Just thinking about his toned, tanned body as he stretched in the sunlight on their lawn was enough to bring a smile to her face on one of her worst days.

But then she would have to find a way of elevating the wetness that would accumulate in her panties as she thought about him.

There was no denying she was attracted to him, what woman in their right mind wouldn't be? He was a sex symbol. A God in mortal skin. Everything about the man screamed sex and danger, two of Bulma's favorite things. He was the Prince of darkness, a demon in disguise, but she knew she would throw her self into his darkness just for the chance to be with him.

Even his personality didn't put her off.

When he had first started living there, over a year ago, they had done nothing but argue every time they laid eyes on each other. Their screaming matches could be heard for miles, thank God they lived on a good chunk of land just outside the city limits, otherwise she was sure that they would have had the cops called on them a few times for disturbing the peace.

Though they still argued, their fights seemed to take on a different under tone. In the beginning it was a battle of dominance, who could over power the other. Both of them had prides that could crush half the populous if they were to manifest them selves, and neither one of them was going to back down. But as of late their fights were more like, in her mind anyway, foreplay. The battle for dominance was over, now they argued just for the sake of arguing. He would insult her, she would make a snippy come back, he would smirk at her (never failing to turn her on) and insult her again. That would continue for a few moments before one of them had other business to attend to. Either he would leave to train, or she would leave to work. But then it would start all over again the next time they saw each other.

It would be quite rare for them to have a peaceful conversation, but that happened now and again. Mostly when it was just the two of them and it was late at night. Sometimes after coming in from work she would watch some television before turning in for the night, and sometimes he would join her. He would sit next to her on the couch, and he would stare at the TV, but she knew he wasn't really watching it. He would be thinking. Sometimes they would sit in silence, and sometimes they would talk. She would ask him how the drones she just upgraded were doing, and he would tell her truthfully if they were up to standards. If he said something was wrong with them, she would say that she'd fix them tomorrow. He would ask about an upgrade for the GR, and she would say she'd work on it.

Their conversations were almost always about work or training, but sometimes, on those rare nights, he would be too tired to keep his mask in place, and he would talk a bit about his past. Nothing too revealing, but he would mention his father sometimes, or an incident on Frieza's ship, or a purge mission. Those were the nights that he held Bulma's full attention. She wanted to know as much as she could about her Princely houseguest. Though she couldn't put a finger on exactly why at first. She dismissed it as just plain curiosity, he was an alien life form after all, and she was a scientist, so of course she would want to know as much about him as she could. But as time dragged on, she realized it was something deeper.

She was falling in love with the man.

At first she didn't want to believe it. How could she fall in love with someone that she barely knew anything about? He was a homicidal maniac, he insisted that once the threat of the androids was over that he was going to kill her best friend, and in all the time he had lived there, he never once said thank you for everything that she and her family had done for him.

But, dispute knowing all that, her heart always sped up whenever he was near. She found herself checking her reflection in any reflective surface to make sure she looked good. She worked extra hard on the drones, upgrading them and adding new gadgets to help him in his training, and she kept up with the maintenance on the GR, making sure that it up to par for the Prince.

Some would call her crazy if they knew how she felt. But she honestly didn't give a damn what anyone else thought of her. They didn't know him like she did. They didn't see the sorrow and pain in his eyes when he would let his mask slip. They didn't see the mischief in them when he baited her into an argument. They didn't see the broken man, with nothing left to his name but his pride, that she did.

The microwave dinged off and pulled her violently out of her thoughts. Retrieving her food, she found after a few bites that she wasn't that hungry after all, and retreated to her room.

All that time in the kitchen, and she never noticed the pair of onyx eyes that watched her every move.

/

Bulma sighed in contentment as the hot water from the shower head rushed over her body, relieving some of the tension that has settled into her muscles. She loved her showers, she loved the feel of her nails scratching her scalp as she shampooed her hair, loved the feel of her skin as the soap suds washed away the days grime from her body. It was an erotic dance of soap bubbles. The thought sent a shot of warmth through her lower belly, and she knew it was going to be a long night.

Deciding to end the shower before the throb between her legs got any worse, she towel dried herself off and stepped out of her bathroom and into her bedroom. The change in temperature sent chills through her body and caused her nipples to harden into pebbles under the towel she had wrapped around her. The cold should have stifled any kind of heat still flaring in her body, but instead, it just made her core throb harder.

She hated nights like this. There would be no relief for her if she didn't take care of the problem her self.

Yamcha was long gone; they had never actually gotten back together when he was brought back to life. They were all wrong for each other and they both knew it. They were hardly adults when they got together, and the only reason they had stayed together that long was because of convenience. He had his own life, and she had hers, but whenever they wanted one another they knew all they had to do was make a phone call. That was no relationship, so when he came back from the afterlife, they decided to stay friends instead. They both wanted a chance at happiness, and they both deserved it.

The throb between her thighs became worse as she thought about her old lover. The many nights they had spent together intertwined below the hips were some of her favorite memories. They had learned the art of love making together, exploring each other's bodes until they knew exactly what the other wanted. But near the end of their rocky relationship things got a little stale in the bedroom, it was the same each time, she'd give him a blow job, he'd finger her (God forbid he ever return the favor) then he'd climb on top of her and pound away until he came or she faked it. But she always held their first nights together close to her heart.

Knowing this line of thinking was going to get her nowhere fast, she dropped the towel from her body onto the floor at the foot of her bed and crawled into it. Lying on her back, she began to fantasize about the Saiyan Prince. She pictured his rock hard, tanned body in front of her, as naked as she was at the moment. She pictured how he would kiss her, rough and demanding she imagined, how his hands would feel on her flesh, his skin against her skin, and his tongue everywhere on her. She couldn't bite back the moan that escaped her lips and she thought about the glorious things his tongue could do to her, and her hands left the sides of her body to caress her breasts. She squeezed and rubbed them, and rolled her nipples between her fingers, all the while imagining her Prince doing the work. She could feel herself dripping from her body onto the bed sheets, and she pinched her nipples hard, moaning his name out quietly.

She didn't noticed her bedroom door opening, and didn't see the man that had just walked in on her little show, his own need bulging against the sweat pants he wore as he closed the door behind him. The moonlight shown through the French doors that lead out to her balcony, illuminating her pale body against the dark purple sheets she was lying against, pleasuring her self.

He had never before seen such a beautiful sight.

His attraction to the little female had grown worse over the last few months; he found himself thinking about her constantly, dreaming about her at night, and watching her when she thought no one was around.

Some might call him a stalker, he called himself observant.

He waited for her tonight. He wasn't sure why, but when she didn't come back to the compound for dinner he found him self annoyed and planed on giving her a piece of his mind. For what, he wasn't sure yet, but she was supposed to be there to greet him at dinner damn it, and he was going to make sure she knew that.

But when she walked into the kitchen he stepped back out into the dark hallway and just watched her as she prepared her food. She seemed to be in deep thought, and then the scent of her arousal hit him. It was light, like a rose petal drifting in the air, but it was there. He watched as she took a few bits of her food, then threw the rest away and put her dish in the sink. He followed her to her room, her scent becoming stronger. But when she went in and closed the door he stopped himself from following her any farther. This obsession with the blue haired Onna was getting out of hand; he had to pull back from her.

He was a mass murderer, the bringer of death, the destroyer of worlds; he had nothing to offer the woman.

She was a Princess in her own right, as this world depended on her and her father's technology, and there wasn't a damn thing she wanted for.

He, on the other hand, was a Prince to a dead race. A Prince with no people, no palace, and no throne. All he had left to his name was his pride, and he'd be damned if he would give that up to anyone.

He stood outside her door for a long time, trying to convince him self that he and the human could not be together. He finally made up his mind to turn away and go to his own quarters, when he heard a moan come from behind the door, he stopped dead in his tracts and pressed his ear against the door and listened; he couldn't have possibly heard what he thought he did.

But then he heard it again, and this time his name came from her lips. He was standing in her room before he even thought to turn the door handle. His little Onna was touching herself in places he wished to touch, and moaning his name while doing it. His head started spinning from the scent of her arousal, is was a hundred times stronger then it was down stairs, and he had to use every ounce of his self control to stop himself from just jumping on her and ravishing her body.

Bulma, meanwhile, was blissfully unaware of how close the object of her desire was to her person, and started moving her hand down her flat stomach. From there she moved it to her thighs that, up until this moment, had been squeezed together to try and ease some of the throbbing pain in her little nub. She moved her other hand down and spread both of her thighs apart and rubbed the inside of them, until she felt her clit swelling even farther, just the tip of it now protruding just above her lips.

Feeling like she couldn't take another minute of the agonizingly sweet torture, Bulma slid her left hand back up to cup one of her breasts, and used two fingers on her other hand to circle her clit. She let out a groan of relief as she felt the pleasure of the contact sweeping through her body. She moved her fingers back and forth for a second longer before lowering them and dipping inside her core. She bit her lip to keep from moaning again.

But she could not contain the gasp of shock that escaped her when she felt a hand on her wrist, pulling her away from her self. Looking to her side was the man of her deepest, darkest dreams, crouched down on the balls of his feet so that he was eye level with her on the bed. But he wasn't looking at her eyes; he was looking at her hand that he now held. For the briefest second, she thought he was going to be angry with her for thinking about him in that way, until he stuck her fingers inside his mouth, lightly sucking off the juices that clung to them.

She hand never seen anything so erotic before in her life. His eyes were closed, but he had the look of pure ecstasy on his face, which for once didn't have the harsh scowl that it normally did. For once he looked quite peaceful.

"Vegeta?" She whispered, almost afraid to speck. His eyes opened and he puled her finger out of his mouth. When his eyes met hers she could see then burning desire in them, and she almost came under his intense stare. He held her eyes with his as he placed a gentle kiss to the palm of her hand, and then placed it back over her womanhood.

"I want to watch." He said quietly as he traced a pointer finger over her arm. She shuddered under his touch, blushing intensely at the though of pleasuring herself in front of him; but strangely she also found it quite erotic. Turning her head back toward the ceiling (she didn't think she could do it while looking him in the eye) she moved her fingers over herself, rubbing her clit again, then plunging them back into her center.

She didn't bother trying to hold her moans in as she fingered herself. Her parents were on the other side of the compound and the only other person in the house was watching her intently. She could feel his eyes on her skin, heating her like she was in a sauna. She worked her fingers just a bit faster and moaned his name again. She turned her head back to look at him and was fascinated with the way he was looking at her. His eyes moved from her thrusting hand to her bouncing breasts, then to her face as she moaned his name again. The longing was still in his eyes, but there was something more, something she couldn't quite put a name too. But as she felt the ball of heat start to uncoil in her stomach, she really didn't care to name it.

Just as she was about to come, his hand stopped her again. She moaned in frustration as turned to head to whine at him, but instead she watched as his tongue darted out of his mouth and licked the juices off her fingers once more.

He couldn't get enough of her taste. When he first held her fingers in his mouth he thought that he has never tasted anything sweeter then the nectar from her core, and wanted nothing more then to bury his face inside of her. But the sight of her touching herself was too temping to pass up. So he watched as she rubbed herself, then fucked herself, nearly coming on her own hand. The erection in his pants was almost too painful to bear, but he would not rush this. The Onna had to know what she was getting herself into, and if she accepted, then he would draw this night out for as long as he could, pleasuring her until she was horse from screaming his name.

He finished licking the juice from her fingers, and then knelt down on his knee to bring himself closer to her. Letting go of her hand, he brought her head up to meet her lips in a gentle, passionate kiss. His tongue begged for entry to her hot, moist mouth, and she gave it; even here she tasted sweet.

Sliding her own into his mouth, she thought he tasted like spice. Something hot but tantalizing at the same time.

This was not at all how she imagined he would kiss her, if he ever did. She thought his warrior side would dominate him and try to dominate her as well. But he was gentle, so gentle with her. Like he was afraid the she was burst into a thousand pieces if he pressed any harder. It wasn't like she had imagined. It was so much better.

He lifted himself from the floor, pulling away from her lips, and sat on the edge of her bed. She sat up with him, kneeling behind him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She started kissing his neck and nibbling on his ears. His hands came up to hold her arms as she continued her assault on his skin. After a few moments of bliss, he decided he had to do it now. Squeezing her arms just a bit he pulled away from her embrace and faced her, pulled her into his lap at the same time.

"Onna, before we go any farther, there's something you need to know."

"What is it?" She brought her hand up to his face, caressing his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, praying this wouldn't be the last time that he felt it.

"I am a Saiyan, Bulma." He said, looking back at her face, which held a look of shock. He never called her by her name before. "Saiyan's do not have casual sex. We pick a mate, and when we do we mate for life. There's no 'divorces', no separations what so ever. If we do this, you will be mine, and mine alone. There will be no going back." He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and watched her face for her reaction.

She didn't jump off him like he expected her too; a calm look of thought came over her face before she looked back up at him.

"Does...does that mean you'll be mine too?" Silly female.

"Yes, I will be yours. But, you must know now that I have nothing to offer you, except my body and my protection. Nothing and no one will harm you, or our children, as long as I am alive." His words brought tears to her eyes.

This supposedly cold hearted monster had basically just purposed to her, giving her everything he had left of himself, and put his pride on the line, all for her. She pulled his head down to hers and she kissed him lightly.

"Everything I have ever wanted, is right here in my arms. Make love to me, Vegeta." He did not need to be told twice.

He captured her lips with his own once again, lying her back down on the bed and crawling on top of her. She spread her legs to accommodate him, and he pushed his need against her center. The material of his sweat pants rubbing up against her made her moan and arch her hips into his, demanding more. He chuckled and pulled away from her lips.

"Patients, Onna." He whispered in her ear and than continued to nibble on it.

"I'm out of patients, I'm horney."

"And I will take care of you, trust me." He moved his lips from her ear down to her neck, sucking and kissing on the sensitive skin there, before moving down farther and taking one of her erect nipples into his mouth. She threaded her fingers through his hair, marveling at the soft feel of it, and tried to pull him closer to her. The feel of his mouth on her skin was mind blowing. His tongue left a trail of fire behind everywhere he moved, and it threaded to burn her to ash.

Switching his mouth from one breast to the other, he ran his hand up and down her side, tickling her flesh as it moved. Then his mouth made a wet trail from between her breasts down to her navel, where he quickly darted is tongue inside before continuing his decent. He felt her stomach muscles tremble under his lips and he kissed them, and he heard her breaths become short gasps. He moved his mouth away from her just before it reached its target, causing a wimpier of protect to come from his lover.

He sat back on his knees, looking at the whimpering woman below him; his soon to be mate. His eyes roamed over her body, appreciating every curve before moving on. When he came to the junction between her legs, he was pleased to see there was no hair there and he ran one of his fingers over her nether lips, feeling their softness and earning a cry from his little Onna. He lifted his hand back and pushed her knees up to her chest, where she quickly latched onto them pulling them back as far as they would go and spreading them as wide as they would spread.

He kissed his way down from one thigh to the other, before slowly lowering his mouth the apex of her womanhood and darting his tongue out for a taste. He looked up at her and she threw her head back against the pillow and hissed from the contact.

He repeated it.

Slowly, oh so deliciously slow, he moved his mouth up and down her core, stopping to lick and suck the nub at the top, or to thrust his tongue into her entrance. Her scent, her taste, her moans; every little thing the Onna was doing was driving him wild. He was slightly afraid that he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer, so he kicked him self into high gear and ravished her like he wanted too to start with. Moans and groans became cries and squeals as he moved his tongue faster and faster over her. He could sense she was close, so he brought a finger up to her core and thrusted it into her, pumping it in sync with his licks until he felt the walls of her insides contract around his finger and her juices flowed over his hand. His name echoed though the room as she ground her pelvis against his mouth, never wanting the sensation to end.

When Vegeta finally pulled himself away from her, she let go of her legs and looked up at him. He had a grin on his face the reminded her of a cat that just ate a canary. He leaned over her and crushed his lips to hers, letting her taste her herself on his mouth. She ran her hands up and down his back, and then realized that he was still fully clothed in this white T-shirt and sweat pants. Now that would just never do.

She pushed him up and followed him, sliding her hands under her shirt and pulling it up over his head. She kissed his neck, his shoulders, then left a trail of opened mouth kisses all over his chest, tracing every one of his scars with her tongue like she was trying to soothe the pain from his past. She felt his hands tangle in her hair and caress her scalp. She briefly wondered what it would feel like if he joined her in the morning for a shower and shampooed her hair. Smiling at the thought, her mouth moved lower and she circled his navel twice before dipping it inside. Her hands came up to the hemline of his pants and she tugged them down enough so his erection sprang free.

He was big. Bigger then Yamcha, and for a second she was afraid that he wouldn't fit inside her. But then she pushed the thought aside and darted her tongue out to lick his tip, much like he had licked hers. The hand in her hair tightened and a throaty groan escaped him as she slowly started sucking on his head. She would never be able to fit all of him in her mouth, so she placed her hand at the base of his manhood and took as much of him in her mouth as she could before she started moving them together. The faint growl that vibrated through his chest pleased her, knowing that she was pleasuring him like he did for her. She moved her other hand down and caressed his sack causing him to tremble in her hands.

A few more moments of this and he pulled her away from him and pushed her back against the bed. His chest was heaving and he's eyes were burning with desire for her. It only took him a second to pull his pants all the way off and settle back down on top of her between her legs. He captured her lips once more with his as he guided him self to her entrance. She inhaled when she felt the head of him enter her slowly before pulling back out. He repeated this a few more times before she cried out and wrapped her arms and legs around him, trying to pull him inside of her. He chuckled at her and bent his head down to suck her nipple.

"Vegeta, don't tease me." She whined at him. Looking up at her he grinned and bit down gently on her nipple, then licked it in an apology. He leaned his head down to her ear; his breath sending shivers drown her spine.

"And what would you like me to do, Onna?" He nipped at her earlobe.

"You know what I want, Vegeta."

"Tell me." He circled his head around her opening to coax her into saying it. She dug her head into the pillow and through clenched teeth she said.

"I want you inside me, now! Please Vegeta!" Not exactly the dirty talk he had been hoping for, but there was always next time for that. He moved his mouth from her ear and bit down into her shoulder, sinking his canines into her flesh and thrusting himself into her to the hilt. She screamed form the mixture of pleasure and pain and held onto him for dear life. He pulled back from her shoulder and licked the wound clean before looking at her.

"You have to bite me now, Onna, the same place I bit you."

"Really? Why?"

"We are marking each other, it is a symbol of our mating and it lets others know we are taken."

"We have wedding rings here for that."

"Onna-"

"I'm biting, I'm biting." Shaking her head, she placed her teeth at on the same spot that she felt him bite and bit down hard. She pulled back when she realized that nothing happened. Looking back over at him, she saw him raise his eyebrow.

"Your going to have to bite harder then that, Onna. It felt more like a misquote then a human." Giving a frustrated growl, Bulma positioned her mouth back over the spot on his shoulder, and realizing she would NEVER get laid if she didn't make this work somehow, she bit down like her life depended on it. She gave a satisfied grown when she felt his blood seep into her mouth and she bit down just a bit harder, then released him, licking the blood off her lips as she did so.

"That's my girl." He purred into her ear and he started moving. She laughed as she finally felt him moving inside her, and she met him thrust for thrust. Her hands were everywhere on him; scrapping her nails down his back, his biceps, his chest. Anywhere she should reach she did and she enjoyed every minute of it.

He was just enjoying the feeling of her beneath him. How many nights had he dreamt about this? How many nights had woken up covered in sweat, only to wish he could live in that dream? He didn't know, he had lost count; but none of that mattered anymore, cause she was his now, and his alone. He could have her whenever he wanted and however he wanted, and no one would dare tell him otherwise, or they would not live to regret it.

He felt himself getting close to his release so he lowered his hand between them to play with her pearl. She moaned in his ear and her thrusts became desperate. She was close.

A few more thrusts and she screamed his name for the world to hear, clawing at his back leaving red trails in her wake. The feeling of her convulsing around him and her nails digging into his skin pushed him over the edge and he whispered her name fervently over and over again in her ear.

Before he could collapse on top of her he rolled to the side brought her with him so that she was lying on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and listened to her breathing as it evened out, then started slowing. He had worn his little mate out. The thought brought a smirk to his face.

"I love you, Vegeta." She whispered against his neck before drifting off. He pressed his lips to her forehead and pulled her closer.

He wasn't sure if he could say the words yet. No matter, she was asleep now anyway. And besides, they were mates now; that alone should let her know how he felt about her.

Closing his eyes, he thought of what else he could to do her next time around, and for the first time in years, he looked forward to waking up.

**Yeah, I'm getting dirty _ So anyway how did you guys like it? Again, I know Vegeta is OOC, but I don't care, I'm basically writing these one-shots to get better at writing lemons, and since this is only my second one, I'd REALLY like some feedback for this.**

**Oh and would anyone want a sequel? I can't really promise anything (since I am still working on the sequel for It Started With a Cookie) but I do have a few ideas bouncing around in my head.**

**Anyway please review! =D**


End file.
